Bad Girlfriend
by Animeaddict56
Summary: Scorpius is an adult. A man. yet all his friends wonder why he chose to date a younger girl. Scorpius can't help it. Lily Luna Potter is a girl you can't turn away from. But he's getting pretty sick of other guys trying to take advantage of HIS girl.
1. Scorpius

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, or the song Bad Girlfriend.**

**Note - Well, this is just my way of taking a break from my main story, Slytherin's Princess. This idea popped into my head after listening to Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman, which is obviously where I got the idea from. A Rated M story, but how else could I write it? This probably isn't my best writing, but I still hope that you enjoy it.**

Bad Girlfriend

Scorpius's POV

Blue. Red. Yellow. Purple. Pink. Green. Repeat. This was the cycle of the flashing lights in the club. Music was blaring from what seemed like thin air, and a bass was rocking the floor. I was sitting at a table, a firewhiskey in my hand. The table was by a rail, so when I looked down, I could see the dance floor, which was filled with dancing and grinding bodies of young adults. The bar wasn't far off from the dance floor, and there wasn't one far from my table on the second floor. A group sat around the table with me, there were seven of us at the table, each with some kind of drink in our hands.

"I'm almost out," Lolita Goyle said as she took another gulp from her glass.

"Hey!" Kurtis Flint called to a passing waitress. "Another round!" He threw his arm around Lolita's shoulders. On his other side sat our buddy Sam Warrington, who had pulled his girlfriend Andrea Avery out of her seat and onto his lap. And next to Andrea's now empty seat sat her friend Julia Derrick, who was looking coyly at Eli Montague. And between Eli and I was an empty seat, one that I was impatiently waiting to have filled.

"So, Scorpy, your new little girlfriend seems to be quite the party girl," Julia said with disdain as she looked down at the dance floor. I almost scoffed at her tone. Still bitter from a breakup from long ago.

But I couldn't help but glance down at the dance floor. Lolita must have noticed my gaze. "Chill, Scorpius. She's younger. She's going to party a little. She's just out of school," she told me.

I scowled still. The others always made me sound like some cradle robber, but I was only twenty-one, and she was eighteen now. That was only three years.

Julia scoffed. "Exactly. She's a little girl. I don't see why you brought her with you tonight. Couldn't find a babysitter?"

"Oh, stuff it, Derrick. Quit being bitchy just because Scorpius found someone better in bed," Lolita snapped. I almost broke out of my scowl. Lolita never really liked Julia, and their banter was always a bit amusing.

But I scanned the grinding crowd for my girlfriend. She was young, and men just seemed to love taking advantage of her. I always felt like I couldn't take my eyes off of her without someone trying to touch what was mine.

A flash of red satin on the dance floor caught my eye, and I zoomed in on it to see the dancing body of my girl. Damn, what a body it was. If I knew one thing about my girl, it was that she loved to dance, and at the moment, she was grinding to the beat of the song, guys surrounding her, trying to get close enough to dance with her. None I recognized as regulars like us, so they must have been new or just passing through town. I hated how my girlfriend was such a dick magnet. It was like all male eyes were glued to her. I watched, ready to pull out my wand when I noticed one of those idiots reach out and grab her ass, but I was beat to it. My girl reached out and slapped the guy. Yeah, she was a dick magnet, but at least I knew that she'd fuck somebody up when they messed with her.

"You know, I've gotta say, your girlfriend is fuckin' hot!" Eli said with a low whistle as he looked down as well.

"Shut the fuck up," I growled.

"So touchy," Andrea teased.

"I bet she's a screamer," Sam joked.

"Drunker a girl is, the harder she'll scream," Kurtis laughed.

"What the fuck did I say?" I snarled. I hated when others talked about her like that. Those weren't thoughts about her in their minds that they needed.

"Damn, she left the dance floor," Eli groaned.

I glanced back down to see that she had disappeared. I felt a bit of panic, but then I found that red color again, heading for the stairs to the second floor. "She's coming up here," I muttered.

"Awesome!" Eli cheered.

"You guys are so immature," Julia complained.

"Hey, she's fucking hot!" Eli argued.

I reached over to punch him hard in the shoulder. "One more word and I throw you over!" I hissed. I looked over at the stairs just in time to see her come onto the second floor. She was unbelievable. She was small, I knew that the top of her head barely reached my shoulders. But she had an amazing hourglass figure, with great hips and a perfect ass, which was practically visible in the tiny denim skirt she wore. I knew for sure that she was wearing a red thong under it. She wore a black top that stopped at her midriff, which went well with her dark, satiny red hair, which was a bit wild after all her dancing. Her eyes were an intense brown color, and her lips were full, and very tempting. Lily Potter seemed to be the epitome of sex appeal, and she was _mine_.

I watched as she walked over to the bartender, and spoke briefly to him. I growled mutely as his eyes scanned her body before handing her a drink. I knew it was alcoholic. Despite her age, bartenders seemed to always bend the rule for her. Probably for the same reason most men wanted her to drink it. They hoped to raise the chance of taking her home.

I felt my nerves and restraint reaching its limit, so I pushed back my chair. "I'll see you all tomorrow," I muttered. I pulled out the money for my share of the drinks.

I saw Lolita roll her eyes. "You are such a caveman. If you're going to act like this every time you take her out, then why do you leave the house?" she quipped.

My eyes never left Lily. "Because it makes her happy," I mumbled.

"Isn't that sweet," Kurtis teased. I punched his shoulder as I walked by. I made my way over to the bar, all the while my mind trying to calculate how tipsy she might be. When I got to the bar, I hovered behind her, pressing my front against her back and placing my hands on the counter, trapping her.

I leaned forward, letting my breath fan against her ear. "Do you enjoy pushing my buttons?" I hissed.

I felt a light shiver run through her skin. But her voice held nothing but a bit of amusement. "It's a hobby," she retorted lightly.

I moved my hands to take hold of her waist, my grip tight. "Come on. We're going home," I growled.

"Is he bothering you, miss?" the bartender asked, glaring toward me. I glared back harder, sneering.

Lily let out a giggle. "Oh, no. He's always like this when he's ready to take me," she joked.

I growled again, and tugged at her waist. "Let's go!" I repeated. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the bar. She didn't fight me, not that I expected her to. She actually walked quicker so that she was by my side, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, glaring at any man that looked at her. I brought her down the stairs and over to the side of the club, pulling her into an empty hall, leading out the back door.

She looked at me when we stopped. "What are we doing?" she asked. I could smell an apple martini on her breath, but her eyes were glazed like usual when she was practically hammered. But she was still coordinated. Perhaps she was only tipsy.

I pulled her flush against me. "We're going home," I said through gritted teeth. I turned, Apparating us into the middle of my flat. We landed on the wooden floor of my living room. I immediately brought my lips to hers in a rough kiss, not waiting any longer. Lily didn't fight or argue, but let her arms wrap around my shoulders. She responded to the kiss eagerly, never really one to fight against me. I lowered my hand, roughly taking hold of her ass, growling into the kiss. She moaned softly into my mouth, making me slow the kiss a little. I loved that sound. It almost sent shivers through _me_.

Lily pulled her lips away, but she didn't fight my grip. She smiled at me. It was the type of smile that made you think of a child. The kind that _did_ make me feel like a cradle robber. But it was a smile that made my insides jolt. And when she licked her lips, it made my cock jolt alone.

"Do you get angry when other men stare at me?" she asked coyly. I didn't trust her innocent tone. Not while her eyes were half lidded like that. That look that said she knew what was going to happen.

I swallowed thickly. "Yes," I growled.

Lily tilted her head, adding to the child effect. "Why?" she asked softly.

I pulled her closer, my grip on her tightening. "Because you're mine," I hissed. I buried one hand into her hair, pulling it tightly, tilting her head up to look at me.

She didn't show any pain at my grip, and unlike how some girls would have reacted, she didn't look offended or angered by my statement. She still just smiled. "Well I know that. But so what? It's not like I'm going follow any of them home," Lily said with a giggle. Her hand trailed from my chest to the buckle of my belt. I pulled in a deep breath. "I don't think they could _fill_ my standards. Not after you," she continued. She never broke eye contact.

I felt my pants tighten more, and I growled lowly. Carefully, I backed her into the closest wall, pressing myself against her. Then with my grip in her hair, I turned her head and attacked her neck. Soft moans left her lips as I nipped and sucked at the skin, leaving mark after mark. She placed her other hand into my hair, pushing my head closer to her skin, urging me. I bit a little harder. She wouldn't be hiding these in the morning. I wouldn't let her.

"Scorpius," Lily whispered, her hand stroking my hair gently, as if _I_ were a child.

I scowled at the possibility of having to stop. "What?" I mumbled, my words muffled by her skin.

I felt her teeth on my ear, and I felt them nibble lightly, sending a shock down my spine. "My shirt's a bit tight. Can you fix it?" she asked nicely.

I pulled my head away from her neck to look at her shirt. It was a bit crooked from my actions, and one of her shoulders was now completely bare. I brought one hand up to touch the fabric. It was soft, and I could feel that it was flimsy. So I took hold of it with both hands and tore. The sound of tearing fabric echoed around the room as I pulled the stupid shirt off of her.

Lily pouted at me, her bottom lip stuck out cutely. It made me want to bite it. "Scorpius! I liked that shirt," she whined lightly.

I pressed my forehead against hers, my chest heaving with anticipation. "I'll buy you a new one," I said through clenched teeth. "I'll buy you ten of them." I gave in to my desire and caught that pouty lip with my teeth, biting gently before transforming it into a bruising kiss. She accepted it, bringing her arms to wrap around my neck. I took one of her legs into my hand, bringing it up to hitch around my waist. I could feel the warmth from her thigh radiate through my jeans. I grabbed her other leg and roughly pulled it around me also. She wrapped her legs around me obediently, purposely rubbing herself against the bulge in my jeans.

I grunted as I broke from the kiss. Panting, I looked down at her. Her hair was even more mussed than before, her chest was heaving, the pink bra she wore looking ready to bust. Her skirt had ridden up to show a pair of pink panties. Red marks, which would probably bruise, riddled her neck. And those once pouty lips were now red and swollen. Fuck she was delicious.

I felt her hand drop to the collar of my shirt, and she tugged lightly at one of the buttons. Then she leaned forward, but instead of kissing me again, she latched her teeth onto the button she had just been playing with. I could feel a gentle hiss of her breath as she undid the button with her teeth. This girl never ceased to amaze me. I could feel her fingers undoing the other buttons, and soon I could feel the silk fabric become loose on my shoulders. With a roll of my shoulders, the shirt fell to my elbows. Keeping her pressed against the wall, I removed my hands and slid them out of the shirt sleeves. All the while, her lips kept softly kissing different parts of my shoulders and neck. Her hands moved smoothly from my shoulders and down to my arms, her fingers kneading the muscles as she went. I placed my hands on her thighs. Half of me thanked the short skirt for the access, and the other half hated the dammed skirt for letting this flesh be shown to unworthy men.

"You're so handsy," Lily chided with a giggle. She moved her hands to my cheeks and forced me to look at her. A gleam was in her eyes, and a coy smile on her lips. She leaned closer, letting her breath fan across me. I could smell the apple martini on her. Maybe I should turn that dammed bartender in for selling to a minor. But what would that matter? My friends would just get pissy at me.

"Lucky for you," Lily continued with a whisper, "I don't mind being manhandled." Her lips brushed and teased mine as she spoke, not sparing a single kiss. I tried to push my lips closer, but her hands prevented me from doing so.

I growled at her. "Don't tease me, Lily!"

It was a stupid thing to say, because once the words left my mouth, she grinded her hips into mine, pressing into my cock with purpose. Another snarl ripped from my throat as I buried my face into the skin of her neck, grinding back into her, craving the friction she teased me with.

I felt her tongue skim the lobe of my ear. "You're just so fun to play with, Scor," she murmured. I felt her teeth close lightly around my ear, nipping playfully. Her hands slid down to my shoulders, kneading the skin. Her hips were still rolling against my own.

I groaned, biting and sucking on any skin I could get to. I wrapped my arms around her completely, trapping her even more. "You're fucking delicious," I muttered before nipping at the skin of her neck. "Fuck!" I hissed. The skin of her body was pressing against mine. She was so warm, and so fucking soft! How did she always manage that?

There was a kiss and then a soft lick on my cheek. "Play with me, Scor," she pleaded.

My eyes opened. I knew that tone, and I knew that phrase. She was done with her 'games'. It was time for mine. That meant it was time for her teases to become promises.

"Undo my pants, Lily Luna," I commanded softly but firmly.

Always the obedient one at this time, Lily reached down and undid the button of my jeans. She grabbed the zipper, and pressed it firmly against my length as she pulled it down. I hissed out a breath at the friction. She pushed them down, letting them fall to my knees. With a bit of movement, I kicked them off and away. Her fingers skimmed my skin softly as she brought her hands back to my shoulders. I sighed at the feel. It was relaxing among the intense air around us. This girl . . . she was unpredictable. Sometimes she made me intense, and other times, she was utterly relaxing.

I dropped her feet to the floor, letting her stand on her own. I took the zipper of her skirt and pulled it down, letting the fabric drop to her feet. I dragged my hand up the skin of her thigh, loving the feel against my palm.

I felt silky hands against my cheeks, and they were pulling my face up. Lily locked eyes with me, and gave that coy smile again. Then she was pulling my face closer, and reached forward to lick the shell of my ear. "Take me to the bedroom, Scorpius," she whispered.

I never had to be told twice. With a small amount of strength, I knocked Lily's legs out from under her, bringing her into my arms. Her arms rested on my shoulders as she nuzzled my neck, her lips wetting the skin before she'd place a soft kiss.

Once we were in the bedroom, I kicked the door closed. I walked over to the bed where I gently set her down before moving onto the bed as well. Without me having to, she wrapped one of her legs around my own, placing me between her legs. Fuck this girl was perfect. I placed my hands on her knees before sliding my hands all the way to her hips. I heard her let out a content sigh, which made me smile as I placed my face near her stomach, kissing the skin there lightly.

Now she giggled. "Scorpius, that tickles!" she protested, although it was obvious that she didn't mind.

I brushed my fingers against her sides, knowing that she was very sensitive there. "Really? What about this?" I brushed my lips against her side, right below her bra.

I felt her hands in my hair, gently winding her fingers through my hair. "You're such a jerk," she said with a giggle.

I slid my hand behind her back, and grabbed at the hook of her bra. "I'm ok with that," I murmured, unsnapping the bra. She slid her arms out of it, and I threw it across the room. Immediately, I moved a hand to cup her right breast. I attached my lips to the left, sucking right where I could feel her heart beating.

The fingers in my hair tugged. "Scorpius!" she gasped. One of her hands slid down to the back of my shoulder, and dug into the skin. It was a delicious sting.

I groaned against her skin, biting the skin of her breast, making sure to leave a mark. Then I switched, giving each one the same treatment. No need to be unfair.

I felt her pushing against my chest now, pushing me away. I let her, but scowled at her. Before I could argue, she pushed me. It was feeble, but like usual, I let her. I fell onto the bed, and then she was straddling me, her hands resting on my shoulders. She was smiling at me.

"I think that I should show you that you have nothing to be angry about," she whispered, her hands beginning to knead the muscles of my shoulders. They relaxed automatically, her fingers working their own kind of magic. The kind we never learned at Hogwarts.

She leaned forward, and I waited for the kiss. But it never came. Instead, it was placed against my cheek. Then my jaw, then my chin, and then down to my neck. Her fingers moved to my chest, moving to relax me further. But then she did it. She rolled her hips against the obvious bulge in my boxers. I hissed through my breath, but she didn't show that she noticed. She kept going, and kept moving her hips against mine, creating a friction that made me want more. She was doing it again. She was purposely trying to rile me up, yet pretending to be innocent by rubbing my shoulders. Tricky witch.

I grabbed her hips, holding them tightly before rolling her under me. I took hold of her knees, pulling them, and bringing my hard-on to her underwear, rubbing against her. She moaned loudly, not bothering to be innocent or quiet anymore.

"Scorpius!" she moaned.

I dropped her legs, and quickly grabbed for her underwear. I pulled it off of her, and dropped it off the side of the bed. Then I stopped to look at her. You could never get over the beauty of this girl. I ran a hand along the inside of her thigh, eventually rubbing my thumb along her slit.

A breathy sigh left her lips, followed by a soft moan. "Don't be mean," she pouted.

I ignored her and kept up a slow pace. But when I glanced at her face, I felt short of breath. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair around her like a red halo, and her lips parted as she panted. How could I deny her? I slid in one finger.

"Scorpius!" she gasped, obviously taken back. She must have really thought I was only going to tease her. I kept a steady pace before adding another finger. I begin to bite and suck on the inside of her thigh, leaving even more marks. But soon I could feel her thigh trembling against my lips, and I could tell that she was reaching her peak. So I added one more finger as I moved to gently nibble on one bruised and pouting lip. And soon, her walls were tightening around my fingers.

"Scorpius!" she screamed, her breaths coming in short and gasping pants. I groaned at the feel of her squeezing my hand. I knew how amazing that feeling was on other parts of me. And I was eager to feel it again. That was a great thing about Lily. She may not have the best lasting power, but she could keep going.

I slid my fingers out of her, and looked at them. They were coated completely. I brought one to my lips, tasting one finger. Damn she tasted good. When I popped the finger out of my mouth, Lily sat up and brought her lips around the other two. I bit back a groan at the sight. Was there anything this girl wouldn't do?

She gave my fingers one last lick before dropping her head back onto the pillow. Feeling that rush in my skin and nerves, I quickly pulled off my boxers, tossing them in some unknown direction. I positioned myself at her entrance, but I didn't move any closer. I rested my weight on my arms, holding my face just above hers.

"What do you say, Lily?" I whispered, my lips grazing her cheek.

I could see that teasing look come into her eyes, and I began to prepare myself for the battle of words and will. "I don't know. What do I say?" she murmured with a curious face.

I tried not to growl at her. I bit her earlobe. "Who do you belong to, Lily?" I hissed.

Her tongue lapped once at the corner of my lips. "You," she whispered gently. "Just you," she murmured.

I thrust into her, no longer able to handle the tension in my veins. I dropped my head onto her shoulder as she let out a small scream of surprise and ecstasy. It felt so fucking good to be with her. So fucking right.

I built up a steady pace, which began to get faster as she begin making louder sounds and whispering things in my ear.

"Oh, Scorpius! Yes! Yes, Scorpius!" she screamed. I loved how loud she was. It was a music of its own.

"Fuck, Lily!" I ground out. I clenched my jaw as I continued to thrust into her, my pace gaining speed as I felt her getting closer to the edge.

"Harder, Scorpius," she whispered with a pleading voice.

"Anything, sweetheart," I groaned, slamming my hips into hers harder, surely bruising her. Not that she would mind.

"Scorpius!" Lily screamed, her walls trying to milk me for all I had as she came. I tensed a little, holding back for a couple more thrusts before letting go. White lights and stars flashed in my eyes as a nirvana ran through my blood, making me float. I dropped to my elbows, not wanting to crush her with my weight. I lazily pulled out of her, and rolled over onto my side. She turned to nuzzle her face into my neck. I did the same, but into her hair instead. I felt her hand tracing patterns on my chest. I smiled at the feeling.

She pulled back and kissed me. I lazily responded, no hurry in my skin any longer. She pulled away and put her head back in the crook of my neck. "I love you," she whispered.

I threw my other arm around her, pulling her closer. "Yeah, me too," I mumbled, my eyes closing.

She giggled into my neck, and I had to suppress a surprised twitch at the feel. "Even if you do act like a primitive caveman," she teased.

I sighed. "I have to stop letting you be around Lolita," I muttered.

She didn't say anything else, but she did giggle once more before settling. I let the calm in the air wrap around me. I really needed it. After all the tension and intense feelings this girl stirred inside of me, a quiet moment of relaxation was deserved.

"We should go dancing again," she whispered into the silence.

I didn't reply, but she knew as well as I did that I would take her out again. I always did. Every time my friends invited me out to the club, I always took her with me. She loved to go, and I loved this girl. We both knew that I was never going to refuse to take her out. I never admitted it to anyone else, but I knew I spoiled her in that way. I never said no. I sighed as I felt sleep creep up on me.

Lolita talked about wanting to go drinking after work tomorrow. Maybe I should take Lily. But maybe I should kill my guy friends first.


	2. Lily

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Note - Well, I'd been entertaining the idea of doing this story in Lily's perspective, and then I was asked to. So I decided, why not? So, I hope you enjoy this. I personally had fun with it.**

Bad Girlfriend

Lily's P.O.V.

Heat. Sweat. Movement. Bodies. Grinding. All around me that was all I could see on the dance floor. And I loved it! The heat that wrapped around me was fantastic, and the movement around me was intoxicating. I loved dancing. There was almost nothing better to do in the world! The forbidden fruit tasted so sweet. Since I was the baby of the Potter/Weasley clan, they all attempted to force me into a sheltered life. It hindered my attempts to be independent, but now that I was eighteen, and out of school, I was free to do as I wished! I could go to a club if I wanted, party, dance, and date whoever I wanted. And unlike most girls in my position, I got to date a _real_ man.

For a while now, I've been dating Scorpius Malfoy. A notorious bad boy from Hogwarts. And he still held that same air about him. Especially for me. After all, how taboo would it seem for a Potter to date a Malfoy? And not lying, that was what had started my attraction to him. But Scorpius was a man. Tall, really tall compared to me, broad shoulders, an upper torso that just rippled with muscles. He had a strict work out, and I never complained. Messy blonde hair that fell into his eyes. And those eyes were stunning. A stormy color that seemed to whirl when angry, and turned to steel when his gaze was intense. He had tanned skin, large and very warm hands. And his lips. His lips were devious. They could curl into that sly Malfoy smirk, and snarl in the most handsome way. Everything about him was all man. From the way he looked, to the way he sounded, even to the way he smelled.

And that wasn't even the best part. This man was wrapped around my little finger. I always had a way with having men, especially in the family, whipped, but Scorpius had surprised me. It was balanced though. Scorpius had a habit of being very . . . territorial. And he had only two ways to vent the anger he felt at someone hitting on me. Killing that man, or converting it into a massive sexual force. I preferred the second option. So, I let him take advantage of me, and I had him wrapped around my finger. I won both ways.

And I was sure that his anger would surface tonight. It usually did when he took me out. Some idiot usually hit on me, at least weakly. We were out with a group of Scorpius's friends, at their usual club. I didn't really care. I was just tagging along for the fun. It wasn't that I didn't like Scorpius's friends, although one of them wasn't very fond of me, I can't remember her name. But I liked being out on the dance floor. They seemed content to sit at their table and drink the night away.

Just as the song's tempo began to pick up, I felt a hand sliding down my back, and grab my ass. I whirled around, seeing a smug-looking idiot behind me. I slapped him. He wasn't cute enough for me to just ignore it. He was too smug, and that coupled with the ugly quality of his face led me to take action.

I easily slipped through the dancing crowd, wanting to get out and get a drink. I knew Scorpius had been watching. It was easy to feel his intense gaze on me, and I could almost feel his anger radiating from the second floor of the club. I stepped off the dance floor and made my way to the stairs. I immediately went to the bar. I had the "luck" to be "mistaken" for twenty-one to bartenders.

"Apple martini," I ordered.

I tried to hide my disgust as his eyes roamed over me. "Comin' right up, miss," he leered. It was a swift moment before he was holding out my drink. He looked ready to say something, but someone at the other end of the bar called his attention.

I took a drink, but then felt a hard and hot body pressing into my back. I didn't have to turn to know who it was. I knew that intense gaze on my back. And I knew whose breath it was fanning against my neck and ear. Arms stretched out, and tanned hands set on the bar. I was caged, and I wasn't about to complain.

"Do you enjoy pushing my buttons?" a deep, rumbling voice, hissed.

A light shiver ran through my entire body. I smiled. I loved this game between us. "It's a hobby," I said loftily.

Those warm hands left the counter and took a firm hold of my waist. A heat rushed through my body, almost making me gasp. "Come on. We're going home," he growled.

"Is he bothering you, miss?" the bartender asked, glaring at the man behind me.

I couldn't hold back a giggle. "Oh, no. He's always like this when he's ready to take me," I teased. I knew my choice of words would just rile him up more.

There was a growl in my ear, and I felt him pulling at me. "Let's go!" he demanded. He took my wrist and pulled me away from the bar. I let him, and tried my best to keep up with his long strides. His arm wrapped securely around my shoulder as he took me down the stairs to the first floor, to the side door, and into an empty hall that led out to the back door. He stopped walking, so I followed suit, waiting for him to continue walking. But he didn't.

I looked up at Scorpius. "What are we doing?" I asked, playing innocent.

I took hold of me and pulled me firmly against him. His jaw was clenched, his breath hissing between his teeth. "We're going home," he snarled. He turned in place before I could argue, Apparating us. My feet hit the floor, and I instantly recognized the living room of Scorpius's flat. I'd been here countless of times. Practically every night, even though my family never knew.

His lips were on mine before I could think. The kiss was rough, and I loved it already. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and responded immediately. Another great thing about his devious mouth. Even a rough kiss from his mouth was amazing and shiver-inducing. I felt his hand let go of me, but then harshly grabbed my ass, a rumble emitting from his throat. Merlin, he was sexy.

A little moan escaped my own lips at the feel of his lips against mine. He slowed the kiss, like he was taking his time. Memorizing me. It was amazing how the simplest things seemed to calm him. But it didn't take much to rile him back up, and that was something I loved doing.

I pulled away from the kiss, but stayed in his grip. He was too warm for me to ever want to pull back. I smiled at him, licking my lips once quick. "Do you get angry when other men stare at me?" I asked.

I watched as his adam's apple bobbed with a gulp. "Yes," he growled.

I tilted my head to add an inflection with my next question. "Why?" It was so silly for him to be angry. No real reason for it, but I never tried to understand it.

He pulled me even closer, and it seemed impossible for there to be even a sliver of space between us. "Because you're mine!" he hissed. One of his hands dug into my hair and pulled it roughly, forcing me to look up at him

I loved his possession, although I never said it aloud. But it was . . . it was like a rush whenever he did something like this. It was thrilling. "Well, I know that," I assured. "But so what? It's not like I'm going to follow any of them home." I giggled. That thought was ridiculous. Like anyone was _ever_ going to compare to Scorpius. Like anyone would ever be half the man he is. I dropped my hand from his chest to the belt in his jeans. I listened to him suck in a breath before I continued. "I don't think they could _fill_ my standards. Not after you." I kept our eyes locked, loving the intense colors.

A low growl escaped his lips again. He began to push against me, and slowly pressed me into the closest wall. He pressed into me firmly, letting me feel every hard muscle in his body. With the hand still in my hair, he turned my head slightly. His lips began assaulting my neck with small bits and slow sucks. I let out another moan, not bothering to hold it in. Scorpius had a habit and a love of leaving marks. Another way of showing his "possession" over me. I never minded, and as strange as it may seem to others, I found it cute. Not to mention very pleasurable. I took a soft hold of his hair and pressed his lips closer to my skin. His response was to bite a little harder.

But I felt myself getting impatient, and Scorpius had a habit of drawing things out when I felt they should be hastened. Luckily, it was easy to get him to speed things along. "Scorpius," I murmured, stroking his hair gently.

His lips refused to leave my skin, so his response was muffled. "What?" I almost giggled. He was probably scowling, and I was sure that if he hadn't had his lips against my skin, that tone would have been a growl.

I leaned forward a small bit, and took his ear between my teeth, and nipped carefully. "My shirt's a bit tight. Can you fix it?" I asked sweetly. Scorpius was never one to refuse me of anything.

He finally pulled away from my neck, and his eyes roamed over my shirt. But then he took hold of the shirt and ripped it apart. I tried not to growl myself, or roll my eyes. That was another thing about Scorpius. He was renown for ripping at least one article of my clothing.

I pouted as he took the shirt completely off of me. "Scorpius! I liked that shirt." But as I looked at him, I knew that my complaint was pretty much lost to him. His eyes were locked on my lips, and when he did that, only the movement of my lips caught his attention.

He pressed his forehead against mine, his hot breath fanning against my face. His chest was pushing against the fabric of his shirt, catching my attention briefly. His jaw was clenched, like he was restraining himself. "I'll be you a new one," he hissed. "I'll buy you ten of them."

Then he caught my bottom lip with his teeth. He bit softly before it turned into a rough and passionate kiss. It burnt through me, and I loved it. I threw my arms around him as he brought one of my legs to wrap around his waist. He paused in movement, although he didn't pause in the kiss, but then grabbed my other leg to do the same. I locked my ankles to keep myself wrapped around him. He pressed me harder into the wall, so I rubbed against the obvious bulge in his jeans, anticipating the coming events.

He broke the kiss with a grunt, and was panting. Keeping his lips near mine, he looked down at me. I tried to regain my own breath. My chest was heaving too, and all I could do was pant. I looked at him, his hair was mussed, looking like he'd just gotten out of bed. His lips were red from the insistent kisses he'd been planting on me. His eyes were darker than ever, a rolling storm cloud. He was beautiful. But he had too many clothes on.

I grabbed at the collar of his shirt, and then begin to tug at one of the buttons of the shirt. Knowing it drove him crazy, I leaned forward and took hold of the button with my teeth. Then with a skill that I never intended to gain, I slid the button through the small hole. Meanwhile, I undid the rest of the buttons with my fingers, wanting to hurry this along. When I finished my work, he pushed the shirt down to his elbows, showing the large expanse of his broad chest. It was so . . . delicious!

He pressed me harder into the wall as he slid his shirt off, taking his hands off of me. I moved forward and began pressing soft kisses on different bits of the skin of his shoulders and neck. I couldn't help but let my hands roam down his thick arms, massaging the tension I felt. His hands returned to my thighs, keeping a firm hold on my skin.

I giggled into his skin this time. "You're so handsy," I teased. But that was a good thing in my mind. I pulled away and placed my hands on his cheeks. I pulled his face to look at me. Then I leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Lucky for you, I don't mind being manhandled." I made sure to brush my lips against his, but yet not actually kissing him properly.

I felt him straining against my hands. I knew he could break my grip easily, but he didn't. He just growled, and the rumble in his chest was undeniably sexy. "Don't tease me, Lily!"

I almost laughed. I knew he loved being teased, even if he wouldn't admit it. So giving him what he _really _did want, I grinded my hips into his. I gasped quietly. Merlin, it was what I wanted! I could feel him straining against his jeans, brushing against me. I bit my tongue to keep from moaning.

He snarled, gnashing his teeth together, he buried his face into my neck, and roughly grinded back into me. My stomach knotted at the pleasurable feeling. I tried to keep it out of my tone as I licked the lobe of his ear, then teased him more. "You're just so fun to play with, Scor." I bit his ear playfully, knowing it sent jolts through him. Feeling the tension in his shoulders, I carefully massaged them, yet still rolling my hips into his.

He groaned, and began his siege on my neck once again. I was going to look like I'd been hit with a Bludger. Then his arms wrapped around me tightly, binding me to him. "You're fucking delicious," he mumbled. Then his bit at my skin again. He hissed suddenly. "Fuck!"

I was feeling his pain. His hands were roaming my sides, sending warm shivers through my veins. It was such a fantastic feeling. One the best things about Scorpius were his hands. The wonders they could do. They could break bones, and they could give the softest touches. My whole body was aching, my core especially. I was soaked, I would admit it, and my body was hot! I couldn't tease anymore if I wanted to.

Knowing I was done, I surrendered, giving a soft kiss and then lick on his cheek. "Play with me, Scor," I begged quietly.

For a quick moment, he stopped his movements. I couldn't even feel his breath on my neck. Then his voice rung out with an air of command, even though it was so soft. "Undo my pants, Lily Luna."

I felt my face flush at his demand, but the heat that rushed through me proved that I didn't care. I quickly reached down and undid the button of his jeans. I grabbed the zipper, and while keeping it pressed against him, I pulled it down. He hissed out a breath, but he didn't stop me. I let the zipper go, and shoved the jeans down to his knees. Without even jostling me, he kicked them off and across the floor. I kept my hands on him, slowly bringing my fingers back to his shoulders.

With an almost inaudible sigh, he carefully let me down. He took the zipper of my skirt, and with a quick 'zip', let it fall to my feet. His rough hand dragged back up to my thigh, and I moaned quietly at the feel. I took hold of his cheeks again and pulled his face closer to mine. I smiled at him, and then I moved to lick his ear again. "Take me to the bedroom, Scorpius," I murmured. I had to tell him now. Scorpius wasn't against taking me against any surface, and normally I wasn't either. But I had to be at my parents' house in the morning, and I didn't want to be sore or overly tired.

He silently, and easily, picked me up bridal style. He kept my close, and I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and nuzzled his neck. I let my lips linger on the skin before giving it a short kiss.

He brought me into the room, shutting the door afterwards. He gently set me down on the bed, resting my head on the pillow, and then moved onto the bed as well. On an instinct, I moved my leg so that he was between mine. His hands started at my knees and then slid up to my sides. It left a trail of warmth along my skin. I sighed happily at the feel. Then he suddenly kissed the middle of my stomach.

At the fluttering that went through my stomach, I giggled. "Scorpius, that tickles!" I told him.

Then he began teasing me. His fingers began moving up and down along my sides. "Really? What about this?" Then he kissed my side, just below my bra.

Not actually wanting him to stop or move, I ran my fingers through his hair. "You're such a jerk," I mocked playfully.

"I'm ok with that," he mumbled as he unhooked my bra. I helped and slid my arms out of the straps. Scorpius easily threw it away from us. Almost instantly, he placed his hand over my right breast, and his mouth sought out where the skin covered my heartbeat, and began to suck.

A wave of pleasure and heat ran from my heart down to my core, and I felt myself getting wetter by the second. I could only tighten my grip on his hair. "Scorpius!" I gasped. I slid a hand down to his shoulder, gripping it harshly.

He groaned, sending a vibration to my heart. Then he nipped the skin, a sharp and beautiful pain that faded quickly. Then he switched sides, giving my right breast the same treatment. This man was so perfect! It was as if he knew exactly what my body craved before I even knew. How could he ever think that someone could be better than him for me?

I pushed against his chest, wanting to reciprocate the pleasure, and show he had no worries. Even though my strength was no match against his, he moved off of me. And he let me push him onto his back. I straddled him, placed my hands on his shoulders, and then caught sight of his scowl. I almost laughed, but kept it at a smile.

"I think that I should show you that you have nothing to be angry about," I whispered to him. I began to massage the muscles of his shoulders again. He relaxed them instantly as my fingers moved over his skin. I leaned forward to kiss his cheek, and trail down to his neck. Once my fingers finished with his shoulders, I moved my work down to his chest. He was relaxing, but I wanted to keep that passion within him up. So I rolled my hips against the prominent bulge in his boxers.

He grabbed my hips, keeping them still. But then he teased and cheated, and rolled his bulge into me. Then he grabbed my knees and pulled them. Now his erection was rubbing directly into my core, our underwear the only barriers. I moaned at the torturous sensation. It was so unfair that he kept me immobile while he moved against me.

"Scorpius!" I gasped. My stomach was roiling, and heat was running through me.

He dropped my leg suddenly. I was about to protest, but then his hands were tugging roughly at my underwear. I was a bit afraid that he was going to tear them. I helped him pull them off of me, then he dropped them off somewhere. He turned back to look at me, his eyes wandering. Then his hand moved around the inside of my thigh. Finally, his thumb began to rub along my slit, adding a pleasure that just made me want more.

I sighed, but when he added a little more pressure, I moaned. "Don't be mean," I said with a pout.

But he kept up his slow pace, making a quiet whimper escape past my lips. The rough pad of his finger was perfect against me. It was times like this when I understood how he felt when I teased him. But unlike me, Scorpius never teased long. And he proved me right, because he soon slid one finger into my core, surprising me. "Scorpius!"

His pace was normal, but then he added another finger. Then as an added overload, he began to bite and suck on the skin of my inner thigh. It was almost too much without being enough. I began to tremble, almost going over the edge, yet still hanging there. Then as he moved back to bite on one of my lips, and he added another finger. His pace became bruising, and suddenly I fell over that ledge.

"Scorpius!" I screamed, as breathing became hard.

He pulled his fingers out of me, leaving an unsatisfied feeling inside me. But I knew it would disappear soon. I tried to catch my breath, watching as brought one of his fingers into his mouth. He looked like he was in heaven. I sat up, wanting to see his reaction, and took the other two fingers into my mouth. The taste wasn't exactly new to me. I'd tasted it on Scorpius's lips before. It was salty, but kinda sweet. Scorpius's eyes hardened with obvious lust and desire.

I licked his fingers once more, and then let myself fall back onto the pillow. He quickly pulled off his boxers and threw them over his shoulders. I could feel him moving to position himself better. But he didn't enter me like I hoped. He leaned down closer to me, the small amount of air between us swirling rapidly. I waited for him to move or speak.

"What do you say, Lily?" he whispered. He moved so that his lips brushed my cheek.

I knew that tone, and I knew what he wanted to hear. And I would say it . . . but why not tease him one last time? "I don't know," I said innocently. "What do I say?"

His brows knit together in a small scowl, and he bit my earlobe for payback. "Who do you belong to, Lily?" he demanded.

I licked once at the corner of his lips. "You," I assured. "Just you."

He thrust into me then, surprising me so that I was unable to stop the tiny scream that erupted from my throat. His head dropped to my shoulder as his arms trembled. His usual steady pace got faster quickly, and I began whispering things into his ear, wanting to rile him up even more. But then I couldn't be quiet anymore. It was impossible. "Oh, Scorpius! Yes! Yes, Scorpius!"

"Fuck, Lily!" his growled. His began to get faster, but I needed just a bit more to finally come.

"Harder, Scorpius," I begged quietly.

He listened, and slammed into me harder. "Anything, sweetheart," he groaned.

Then it happened. The strings broke with a snap, and stars burst behind my eyes. "Scorpius!" I screamed as I came. I felt him tense as I came. But then he came as well, a warmth spreading through me as I milked him. He dropped onto his elbows, which brought a pressure onto me, yet not all his weight.

He slowly pulled out of me and then dropped onto his side. I rolled over as well and cuddled into him, nuzzling his neck. He rested his head against my hair, and I began tracing patters and shapes on his chest. Then I pulled back and kissed him slowly. Unlike the other kisses, he didn't rush this one, but kept the lazy pace. I pulled away and then rested against his neck again. "I love you," I said softly.

He wrapped his arm around me to pull me closer to him. "Yeah, me too," he mumbled.

I giggled. His "inability" to say "I love you" always made me laugh. I knew he loved me, but it was rare for him to actually say the words plainly. It usually took a lot of teasing. So I had to tease him now, and used a description his friend Lolita said often. "Even if you do act like a primitive caveman."

He sighed, obviously recognizing the words. "I have to stop letting you be around Lolita."

I just giggled again. He always made threats like that, but he never followed through. "We should go dancing again," I told him

He didn't say anything, but I knew he would take me. He always did what I asked him. I knew he was whipped, and so did he. I closed my eyes, very tired after recent activities. This man always wore me out. But I wasn't going to complain. Because after all, he was still willing to take me dancing. But I think it was because he knew this would happen again.

Who was I to tell him otherwise?


End file.
